


Silently

by twizzle



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizzle/pseuds/twizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Avengers are in a meeting with SHEILD, Loki and Tony have sex on the table between them, made invisible by magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silently

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://frostironprompt.livejournal.com/518.html?thread=26118#t26118): When the Avengers are in a meeting with SHEILD, Loki and Tony have sex on the table between them, made invisible by magic. Bonus if the spell only makes them invisible to sight not sound, meaning they have to remain silent. Double bonus if Loki is the one who has trouble keeping quiet.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Loki lifted Tony onto the table, kissing down the shorter man’s neck as Tony finished undressing him. It was risky, they knew this, but there was something so _exciting_ about fucking in SHIELD headquarters. It was somewhere Loki should never have been, an inner sanctum in which Tony never should have allowed him to stay. But Loki had pulled him into the conference room, kissing him intently and murmuring words that made Tony give in. Sometimes Tony cursed Loki’s talented mouth, other times he praised it.

He scooted back on the table, grinning at Loki as he shuffled out of his reach and making the god crawl onto the table after him. Tony had always been adventurous, and Loki seemed to play to this - finding him in increasingly diverse situations and fucking him until he begged for more.

Tony was not a loud lover, he never had been. But Loki… Tony loved the way the god would mewl and moan, gasp and keen. How he could make Loki scream himself hoarse with a few well executed thrusts of his hips or jerks of his hand. It made these clandestine fucks all the sweeter, because Loki had to try to keep quiet – and Tony _loved_ how Loki looked as he came undone, sweating and shivering and biting his lip to stop his moans.

Tony pulled Loki down to him, kissing him hard as he shifted his hips, his cock sliding against Loki’s with delicious friction. Loki huffed into his mouth, hands running down Tony’s sides to pin his hips to the table and stop his movements.

Loki knelt up over him, settling into position before holding Tony’s cock steady.

“Preparation.” Tony stated, attempting to roll to the side to find his jacket, knowing the lube he always carried was waiting in the pocket for just an occasion.

“No need.” Loki stated before sinking down onto Tony, making the smaller man hiss with pleasure as he felt Loki already stretched and slick, ready for him. Tony stared, captivated by Loki’s expression of pure pleasure.

“You love this.” Tony stated, grinning up at Loki who affected a wounded face.

“Me? Love a Midgardian’s cock? How utterly arrogant-“ Loki stopped as the door to the room clicked open, eyes wide as he pressed a finger against Tony’s lips and waved his free hand, vanishing their clothes from where they lay discarded on the floor.

“What idiot locked the room?” Clint asked as he walked in. Tony tensed, waiting for the exclamation of disgust, wincing slightly as the seconds crawled past. But none came.

A pad of paper slammed down near Tony’s head and he flinched, about to say something before Loki glared at him and shook his head.

_“Invisibility spell.”_ Loki mouthed, and Tony grinned at the implication.

“This is SHIELD.” Natasha stated as she sat down. “There isn’t always an answer.”

“Are we going to wait for Tony?” Steve asked, taking his seat and leaning on the table with his elbows.

“Why do you bother asking that?” Bruce said. “You know he’s never on time for these things.”

Tony nearly snorted, and wondered if they would be more shocked to find he was naked and currently balls deep in Loki in the middle of the table or that he was actually _early_ for a meeting.

Loki glared at him.

_“You knew about this.”_ He mouthed. Tony shrugged and Loki’s eyes fluttered, his mouth gaping slightly as Tony’s whole body shifted with the movement, pressing him further into Loki.

“But Miss Potts-“ Steve started.

“Pepper’s a wonderful woman, but she’s not a miracle worker. We know Tony only does what he wants on his own terms and in his own time.” Bruce said, cutting Steve off.

“He’d better bring coffee with him.” Clint said, looking grumpy as he twirled his empty styrofoam cup dangerously close to Tony’s hip.

Tony bit his lip and looked at Loki, rolling his hips experimentally and making the god gasp.

Luckily no-one seemed to notice, and Tony decided this was a _brilliant_ idea. Loki’s glare, however, told him it was a terrible one. And that just made it more perfect.

“Fury sends his apologies.” Natasha stated, flicking through her paper to find the agenda for the meeting.

_No Fury_ thought Tony, _thank fuck._

He let his hips rise again and Loki squeezed his shoulder in a silent warning.

_“Stark.”_ Loki mouthed, still glaring at him.

Tony grinned and snapped his hips up, pleased when Loki bit his lip, nails digging in to Tony’s shoulder as the god tried to stay quiet.

_“Remain still.”_ Loki mouthed, but the last word cracked in his throat in a stifled gasp as Tony thrust again.

Tony decided this was far more fun than it should be.

“Did you say something?” Bruce asked, staring across the table at Steve, but from Tony’s viewpoint he seemed to be looking at Loki’s chest.

“No?” Steve said, confusion evident.

Tony giggled silently, body rocking and vibrating with the movement and making Loki bite through his lip with the effort of not making a sound. Tony knew how sensitive Loki was, how these small movements would be driving him mad. He reached up and took hold of Loki’s cock, a strangled yelp escaping Loki’s mouth along with a look of pure horror and arousal.

Luckily the sound of the door opening shielded the noise and Thor strode in, thumping Mjolnir down on the table and taking his usual seat.

“Apologies for my lateness.” He said, looking a little out of breath. “I have been attempting to track my brother.”

Tony looked at Loki above him and snorted. _Good job, Thor._ He thought.

Natasha narrowed her eyes.

“Loki is here?” She asked.

Thor nodded, and Tony took Loki’s distraction of watching the exchange to twist his wrist, sliding his hand up Loki’s cock. Loki’s mouth opened in a silent moan, and Tony felt a sense of victory. Loki’s skin was slick with sweat from the effort of holding himself still and quiet, and Tony was using all the tricks he knew as he pulled and teased Loki, keeping his hips rolling and urging Loki closer to orgasm. No-one could say Tony wasn’t an exhibitionist, after all, and part of him wanted to get caught.

Loki’s breath was ragged and Tony watched his control slipping, knowing if he just flicked his thumb over the tip of Loki’s cock the god would come undone…

Clint dropped his cup but Tony didn’t notice as Loki clenched around him and made Tony tense, eyes squeezed shut as Loki hissed and leant forwards to kiss Tony harshly.

“Everyone out.” Natasha commanded in a voice that no-one wished to argue with. Only she and Clint had seen it; the slight flicker of bodies on the table as Loki’s control had slipped momentarily.

“But-“ Thor started.

_“Out.”_

Tony gave up on teasing, too focussed on how good Loki felt and how close he was to notice anything else, instead gripping Loki’s hip hard with one hand as he stroked his other into Loki’s hair, holding him close and kissing him hard as he rocked up into him. He knew if they were alone Loki would be moaning into his mouth, knew the sounds so well that Loki would be making, unable to help himself.

Loki came with a shudder, biting Tony’s lip and eyes squeezed shut with the effort of staying silent as he coated their stomachs with come. Tony followed shortly with a last few thrusts, mouthing Loki’s name and coming deep inside him, before letting the god flop over onto him, exhausted.

“Next time you want to fuck, choose somewhere more private?” Natasha said, arms crossed and looking distinctly unimpressed.

“…this isn’t what it looks like.” Tony said, a gut instinct before he realised they were still invisible. So no, it most definitely was not what it looked like.

“Tony?” Natasha asked, then sighed. “I should have known it would be _you_ who would fuck Loki.”

Loki grinned mischievously at him.

_“Good luck.”_ He mouthed before he waved his hand and disappeared, leaving Tony naked and dishevelled, panting and alone in the middle of the table. At least he knew he looked good naked, so he didn’t bother to hide and just gave Natasha his most winning smile.


End file.
